


Rei x Straw

by hotgranddaddysakuma69



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotgranddaddysakuma69/pseuds/hotgranddaddysakuma69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What the hell was that about straws? Are you some kinda straw fucker? That's fuckin’ weird."<br/>This is just basic ReiKoga stuff based on the interview where Rei said he likes straws. R18 happens eventually. I hope people can enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rei x Straw

     "This whole 'training camp' thing is stupid anyway. We're at the beach during summer break, just call it a vacation." Koga jutted his chin out like he'd just said something really smart.  
    "Yeah, and who was the one who showed up at like 6 a.m. to get on the bus? I'm pretty sure you're the most excited one here," Kaoru smirked.  
    "I don't want to hear that from you! You've literally been going on about this for weeks! Girls this, bikini that, ass that, you wouldn't shut up!"  
    "Sorry for the wait, here are your drinks!" A hesitant voice interrupted the argument. The waitress put down four colorful-looking, tall glasses and stepped back.  
    The outdoor seating of the cafe was dyed orange by the setting sun. The floor was coated in a fine layer of sand, and birds hopped around nearby. Consistent gusts of wind carried the sound of nearby waves. The unit had decided to come to this restaurant just after unpacking.  
    The waitress smiled nervously, a blindingly bright smile. She took a breath, and then turned and hurried away.  
    "She totally was going to say something to me." Kaoru stared after with dreamy eyes.  
    Koga opened his mouth to retort, but Rei cut in. "Now, now, let's not spoil these lovely drinks with bitter words."  
    "Whatever," Koga muttered. He eyed the glass in front of him apprehensively, then shrugged and raised it to his mouth.  
    "No, no!" Kaoru grabbed Koga's arm, looking horrified.  
    "What the hell are you doing? I almost choked! Are you trying to kill me?"  
    "That is NOT how you drink a layered cocktail! There's no point in drinking it if you don't mix it properly!"  
    "A what? I'm pretty sure we didn't get alcohol."  
    Kaoru closed his eyes and sighed dramatically. "Of course it's not alcoholic. You still have to mix it or it'll taste like trash. It's a waste of money if you drink it like that!"  
    Koga stabbed at the liquid with the straw, curling his lips in distaste. "I don't get it, why are there rules about a stupid drink? Why'd we have to order this stuff anyway?"  
    This time Adonis broke into the argument. "I agree, it's unfortunate that this restaurant doesn't have more substantial food."  
    Koga sipped his drink from the straw, frowning. "We better be eating good food tonight, I'm already getting hungry."  
    "I looked ahead at the menu and confirmed that there's plenty of meat. But even without meat I think this restaurant here is nice."  
    Koga tilted his head, poking at his lips with the straw. "Why's that?"  
    "All of these birds seem so comfortable here. I'm glad they feel safe coming so close to us."  
    "Of course it's the birds." Koga rolled his eyes and drooped his head, letting the straw pull his upper lip as his head fell.  
    As the two continued to talk, Kaoru edged closer to Rei. "Do you think that cute waitress will come back? I have to come up with something good to say to her."  
    Rei was silent. Koga watched Adonis reaching towards a bird and missed the straw with his mouth. He stuck out his tongue and guided the straw back towards him.  
    "That smile was totally cute. I gotta get her to smile like that just for me."  
    Koga's customary smug grin broke out around the straw still between his lips.  
    "Aren't you looking a little bit TOO much?"  
    Rei finally turned to Kaoru, who was looking at him with raised eyebrows. "Whatever do you mean?" Rei asked in a senile voice.  
    Koga and Adonis looked over. Rei glanced back and watched as Koga sucked on the straw, maintaining eye contact.  
    "Whoa, what are you turning red for?" Kaoru blurted.  
    Rei took casual interest in a nearby plant.  
    "I know you've said you have an interest in straws but I didn't think it was so bad you'd need to stare at US like that."  
    Koga abruptly spewed his drink out and started coughing, and Adonis jumped up to help him.  
    "The hell..." Koga wheezed, half standing. "Shitty vampire-"  
    "Excuse me, but is everything all right?" the waitress asked in a worried tone, bringing a stack of napkins to the table.  
    "Oh, I'm sorry to worry you, miss," Kaoru took the napkins while trying to touch as much of her hands as possible, "we're perfectly fine here."  
    "That's good. Is there anything I can bring you?"  
    Koga wiped his face while staring down Rei, who calmly dried off the table without so much as a "Look what a mess you made, doggy."  
    "No, I think we have everything handled," Kaoru reassured the waitress. "But there is something I'd like to ask of you if you don't mind."

\-----------------------  
  
    "The hell are you still doing in here, shitty vampire?" Koga threw a towel at the lump in the chair.  
    "So noisy.... I was just sleeping so peacefully, too."  
    "Everyone else is having a good time outside, you're the only one who's stuck yourself in here cause you're too cool for that or whatever shit." Koga frowned at the dark room.  
    "If everyone is outside, have you come back here just to play with me?"  
    "As if," Koga scoffed. "I'm just changing into swim trunks. I'll drag you out of here with me if I have to." He grabbed the curtains to throw them open, but was stopped by a hand on his wrist.  
    "Now, doggy, you know the sun and I don't get along." Rei stared Koga down with a pleading, pitiable face.  
    How come Rei always moved too quick for him to track.... Koga was only frozen for a second before he looked away and yanked his arm back.  
"Don't make faces like that at me," Koga growled. "And don't get so close. You're being obnoxious lately." He grabbed the curtains again.  
    A powerful grip seized both of his wrists, dragging his hands from the curtains down to his sides.  
    "HEY! Get off of me!" Koga, still facing the window, tried to wrestle his hands away.  
    Rei transferred his grip to one hand, holding both of Koga's wrists against the small of his back. The other hand reached up to fix the curtains that had parted slightly in the struggle.  
    "I said GET OFF OF ME!" Koga shrunk away as Rei leaned over him. He tried to kick out, but Rei only moved closer, trapping him firmly against the window.  
    "There we are. Imagine if I got sunburned while I tried to nap… You see, doggy, I can't let you go unless you promise not to play with these curtains."  
    "I don't care...if you burn...in hell, shitty vampire," Koga grunted out as he squirmed beneath Rei.  
    "My goodness, you're being even more feisty than usual. Is something bothering you? An itch in your fur that you can't reach?" Rei's free hand brushed through Koga's hair, and Koga jerked. Rei leaned down, and bent Koga's head back to face up towards him. Koga's cute lips were twisted in a furious snarl as he glared at Rei.  
    "Is it about what happened last night at the restaurant? Were you curious?"  
    Koga hesitated, mouth loosening. "The hell was that shit? Kaoru suddenly said you...."  
    "So you are curious!" Rei beamed down at Koga. "Suddenly bursting into questions like that, were you thinking about it all night? It's all right, you can ask me."  
    "Shut up, shitty vampire!" Koga started twisting again, though with noticeably less strength. "What the hell was that about straws? Are you some kinda straw fucker? That's fuckin’ weird."  
    Rei sighed and chuckled. The noise made Koga pause again. "I suppose it isn't surprising that you wouldn't bother reading everyone's responses to our interviews."  
   Rei brushed his hand over Koga's ear and traced down the side of his neck. Koga grunted and leaned away, but he couldn't exactly get very far.  
    “When they asked what I find most alluring about women, I answered that I find them using a straw to drink fascinating." Rei rested his fingers across Koga's upturned chin and neck. "I can't help but find my eyes drawn to such a scene." His thumb ran along Koga's lip, which stiffened into a scowl.  
    "I'm not a fucking woman, you-"  
    Rei's index finger laid over Koga's lips in a hushing sign. "I know very well, doggy," he smiled. "Don't you worry."  
    Koga tried talking through Rei's finger anyway. "Then why-"  
    "Would you be upset if I took an interest in you, doggy?" Rei pulled back his hand, smile fading.  
    Koga stared. "Uh...what?" He looked bewildered.  
    Rei closed his eyes and sighed. Then he leaned down again, holding Koga's face.  
    "Just speak up if you sincerely want me to stop."  
    "Shitty vam-" Koga cut out with a surprised yelp as Rei's lips pressed against his. He grunted but didn't move. Neither of them could see each other's expressions given the current position. After a few moments, their lips parted with a soft sound that twisted somewhere in Koga's stomach. Rei's lips hovered over Koga's, their heavy breathing reflecting off one another.  
    "D-don't fuck with me, shitty vampire." Koga's voice trembled and he fought to keep his pitch from rising in his throat.  
    "I'm quite serious." Rei's smooth tone didn't betray anything, even if his breathing was as quick as Koga's.  
    After a pause, Rei finally released Koga's wrists and stepped back. Koga immediately stood straight and started rubbing his arms. He was red to his ears and his expression looked more than a little lost.  
    Rei wordlessly sat back down in his chair.  
    "Don't you go back to sleep, shitty vampire!"  
    "What are you suddenly shouting for, doggy? Did you need something more from me?"  
    "You- The fuck...don't just..." Koga sounded strangled. He stomped furiously up to the chair and grabbed Rei by the collar, lifting him up halfway.  
    "Goodness, doggy, y-"  
    This time Rei was cut off, as Koga's mouth crashed into his. He was pushed back into the chair, but Koga chased him down, crawling in after him. Their teeth clashed and Koga grunted, then bit down on Rei's mouth, drawing blood. As he lapped at Rei's lips, the vampire reached out his own tongue to rub against Koga's. Koga groaned and shoved his tongue into Rei's mouth.  
    Although Koga's initial attack had taken him off guard, Rei was pushing back now. Koga's feet were up on the seat, his bent knees resting on either side of Rei's torso as he sat between Rei's legs. His hands didn't move from their iron grip on Rei's collar, dragging the vampire as close as possible.  
    Rei leaned down, one arm supporting himself on the armrest. He looked through half-lidded eyes at Koga, whose eyes were tightly closed as he licked and sucked and bit at him desperately, letting out alternating whimpers and groans. What a messy, loud, needy doggy. He caressed the side of Koga's face and rubbed his tongue along the side of Koga's. As their tongues slid together, Koga trembled and ground his hips up towards Rei.  
    Rei drew back, their mouths separating with a much louder, wetter sound than the first time. He wiped the saliva and blood from his chin, watching Koga's hazy eyes.  
    "So you really were worked up about me drinking from a straw or something." Koga sat up on his knees and leaned over Rei, hands on either side of the vampire’s head as he tried to regain his composure.  
    Rei reached up and wiped Koga's mouth for him, rubbing it off on his own pants. "I won't deny that I was interested."  
    "So what, you just like mouths? I mean I guess I get how kissing would turn you on…."  
    "It's more than just kissing." Rei smiled, moving his hand to Koga's waist.  
    "Well, yeah, but we're talking about what you do like THAT y’know, not just straws."  
    Rei's hand traveled down Koga's hip and thigh. "Precisely...is what I'd like to say, but what exactly do you mean by 'that'?"  
    "Like dicks and...vagina, or whatever," Koga started muttering. He gritted his teeth and scoffed, looking Rei in the face again. "You know I have a dick, right?"  
    Rei's hand moved around to the inside of Koga's thigh, stroking the thin touristy-printed shorts with his thumb. Koga flinched and bit down on the inside of his cheek.  
    "Yes, I'm well aware," Rei smiled, "don't worry, doggy. However, should I be worried that you don't realize that I do, too?" His idle hand took one of Koga's and brought it to his chest. "See, it's disappointingly flat."  
    Koga was rapidly turning red again. "Yeah, well, I know I guess."  
    The hand on Koga's thigh moved slowly higher, and Rei watched happily as Koga's hips started to move ever so slightly. Koga's hand didn't move from Rei's chest, his fingertips digging in as his breathing sped up.  
    "As I said, there's more to mouths than just kissing." Koga could feel Rei's voice through his chest. Rei's free hand rose to Koga's mouth, pulling his lower lip down with his thumb.  
    "What?" Koga asked though Rei's hand.  
    "Stick your tongue out."  
    Koga did so, concentrating on how the hand on his thigh kept brushing against his groin.  
    "How obedient!" Rei suddenly beamed. "What a good child."  
    "Hey, shut up, shitty vampire! What the hell are you doing?"  
    "I'm showing you a little more about mouths." Rei pressed two fingers to Koga's lips. "Here, try sucking on them."  
    “Why the fuck would I do that?” Rei's fingers lightly rested on Koga's moving mouth.  
    “You wanted to know what I meant by liking mouths, right? Here, let me show you. If you do it well enough I'll reward you.” Rei's other hand squeezed Koga's crotch not-so-subtly.  
    Koga grunted and flushed. He made a face but opened his mouth, and Rei slid his fingers in along Koga's tongue. Koga started sucking on them like they were a straw. He gave Rei an inquisitive look and Rei couldn't hold back a small laugh.  
    Koga glared and bit down hard on Rei's fingers. Rei shoved his fingers back to Koga's throat, making him instinctively open up and back off, gagging.  
    “Fucking vampire! What the hell are you doing!”  
    Rei flicked his wrist, shaking his hand in the air. “Bad doggy. Using your teeth isn't allowed.”  
    Koga was slightly chilled by the look Rei gave him. “The fuck am I supposed to do if you don't explain anything to me?” he muttered. “Don't fucking laugh at me you shitty vampire.”  
    Rei's face lightened. “You need more instructions, then? Here,” he pressed the knuckles of his fingers, which were decorated with bright red marks, to Koga's mouth. “You can gently lick them. Clean up after your mistake.”  
    Koga took Rei's wrist and tentatively licked at the damaged fingers, glaring.  
    “Put them more in your mouth.” Rei pushed his fingers past Koga's lips to emphasize his point. “Just suck lightly and keep your tongue moving.” He ran his finger along Koga's back teeth. “Don't let your teeth touch.”  
    Koga couldn't say much so he settled for continuing to glare as he rolled the fingers over in his mouth. He reassured himself that he was letting his teeth graze the fingers on purpose, not on accident.  
    “Good boy.” Rei stroked Koga through his pants gently, immediately eliciting a groan. He continued rubbing back and forth, bringing Koga to a stop, panting heavily over his fingers.  
    He withdrew his hand from between Koga's legs, and Koga made an angry noise in his throat. “Now, doggy, you have to keep working if you want your reward.”  
    Koga looked like he might bite Rei again, but then closed his eyes and started sucking on the fingers again, rubbing his tongue back and forth along them. As Rei continued petting his crotch, Koga kept letting out small noises. Rei watched as drool begin dripping out of Koga's mouth between his fingers.  
    Rei stopped his stroking and pulled his free hand back, moving it up to caress Koga's cheek.  
    “Hey-” Koga tried to object with his mouth full.  
    “I think you've got the hang of it, so we can move on from your training to the real thing.”  
    “Training? What the hell? Why are you stopping?” Koga pulled his head back and tried to pull Rei's other hand back towards his shorts.  
    “Come now, doggy, I've already said you have to work for rewards. But here's a reward - you've been doing so well, I should satiate your curiosity.”  
    “The hell are you on about, shitty vampire.”  
    “The best place for you to use your mouth,” Rei stroked Koga's lips, “would be right here.” With a perfect, sly smile he ran his hand between his own spread legs.  
    Koga stared down. Thanks to Kaoru's nagging Rei was wearing something other than a school uniform for once, and Koga could easily see the huge lump through Rei's sweatpants.  
    “You want me to suck your dick?” Koga's voice rose.  
    Rei's smile widened. “You catch on so quickly, doggy. Of course, I'll keep my promise to reward you.”  
    Rei pulled Koga closer by the back of his neck. His nose brushed Koga's face, and Koga swallowed nervously.  
    “If you work hard, I'll gladly return the favor.” Rei's hand was back to pressing against Koga's crotch.  
    Koga got up from the chair and knelt between Rei's knees. He’d only seen this kind of thing before, but it looked pretty amazing. He wasn't about to give up that sort of chance. But...having to do it the other way around….  
    “You better keep your promise, shitty vampire.”  
    “With pleasure.” Rei reached out and ruffled his hair.  
    "Don't pet me," Koga growled, ducking his head down and reaching for Rei's waistband. He decided to try to grab both pants and underwear in one go. Rei lifted his hips up, letting him pull the clothes off more easily.  
    Koga hadn't realized just how close his face was until Rei's dick hit him in the chin as it bounced free of its confines, leaving a wet smear behind.  
    "Jeez!" Koga jerked back. "Just how worked up did you get over your hands in my mouth?" He finished pulling Rei's pants down to his ankles, and Rei pulled his foot out of one leg hole.  
    “You're a real perverted old man."  
    "Come now, doggy, that's not how you should use your mouth." Rei's hands pulled at the corners of Koga's mouth, exposing his teeth. Koga let Rei open his mouth and run a finger along his teeth, pausing to prod his canines.  
    "Remember to keep these tucked away or it'll hurt." Rei gripped Koga's jaw, thumb pressing against his tongue, and pulled him towards his cock.  
    Koga made a sound through his open mouth, eyeing the sight in front of him apprehensively. He felt saliva gathering in his mouth from it being held open for so long.  
    "Lick it." Rei let go of his face.  
    As soon as his tongue touched Rei's dick, Koga winced, the taste and smell filling his acute senses. He warily ran his tongue along the length, letting his accumulated saliva run out onto Rei's salty skin. He kept watching Rei for some sort of cue. The vampire looked down at him with an utterly blissful smile. Bastard. Well, if he was going to enjoy it, Koga was going to make sure as hell he was writhing under his tongue. He'd show that shitty vampire….  
    Rei interrupted him with a sigh. "I know you're doing your best, doggy, but I won't be able to stay awake at this rate.”  
    That did it.  
    Koga grabbed Rei's hip in one hand, and moved the other hand to the base of his cock. He might not know anything about using his mouth, but he sure knew how to use his hands. No matter how much this creep went on about being a vampire and crap, he couldn't be THAT much different from Koga.  
    He sucked on the top of Rei's dick, as much as he could fit comfortably in his mouth, rolling his tongue around like he'd done with the fingers. He felt the wet precum in his mouth and shuddered a little. He moved his hand along the remainder of Rei's length, steadily jerking him off. He tried to move his mouth with the same rhythm, and ended up bobbing his head up and down, squeezing with his hand as he sucked down with his mouth.  
    He looked up again at Rei, finding the vampire flushed, his chest heaving and dark hair sticking to his face. Koga broke into a huge grin and redoubled his efforts. That cocky bastard wasn't going to last two minutes.  
    Rei's hands reached down around his head, fingertips digging into the back of his hair. It sort of hurt as they dug in harder and harder, but as long as he wasn't pulling on Koga's head, it wasn't enough to stop him now.  
    Koga continued moving his mouth around the head of Rei's cock, hand switching rhythms and pressing his fingers into the skin as he moved up and down. His thumb stroked into the underside of Rei's dick. It was where Koga could feel it best, so hopefully Rei, too….  
    He looked back up to Rei. Rei kept making noises, red eyes fixed on him, burning. The vampire’s hips rocked gently into Koga's rhythm as he kept working, and murmurs of “good boy” began spilling out of his mouth. Koga's heart and ego soared.  
    Rei's voice caught in a pretty noise and his hips thrust Koga's fist into his jaw. As soon as he felt cum shooting into his mouth he jerked back, only to get it splattered across his face.  
    “FUCK!” he shouted, spitting, and immediately let go of Rei to scrub at his face with his sleeve.  
    Rei used his own hand to finish out his orgasm, feeling his fingers slick through Koga's leftover saliva. He watched Koga cough and spit, reeling on the ground. He rubbed frantically at his face, completely unaware of the mess in his hair.  
    “That's fucking disgusting!” Koga finally got ahold of himself and came at Rei. “Quit looking at me like that! Now we've gotta clean this shit up!”  
    “Calm down now, doggy, not so fast.” Rei stood up and wandered to the closet. He wiped his hands on his pants before picking something up from Adonis’s backpack.  
    “Don't fucking tell me to calm down! It went everywhere, if it stains and they see it- What are you doing with that?”  
    “There's no point in cleaning up now if we're just going to make more mess.” Rei stepped closer to Koga. “You do still want your reward, don't you?”  
    Koga hesitated and Rei guided him down into the chair, then took his wrists and started tying them up with the bungee cord he'd grabbed.  
    “What the FUCK?!” Koga realized too late, and tried to yank his arms away unsuccessfully.  
    “You'll still get your reward, but you need to be punished as well.” Rei shook his head with a sigh. “I told you to use your mouth, not your hands. If you're going to disobey me, I have no choice but to address your misbehavior.”  
    Rei moved back, leaving Koga writhing in the chair with his hands trapped behind his back.  
    “What the hell is this, you shitty vampire!” Koga snarled at Rei. “At least let me clean out my mouth! I'm gonna get some kinda weird infection!”  
    Rei easily pulled off the tropical patterned shorts. “Please, doggy, don't make me muzzle you as well.” His fingers paused to trace a suspiciously large wet spot on Koga's boxers before removing those, too.  
    “Don't you fucking da-" Koga's voice cut off in a strained whine.  
    Rei held Koga's length, stroking him up and down firmly. “Just how long have you been dealing with this for?” Rei watched Koga's face quiver.  
    “N-no, stop, I can't-” Koga's voice was already breaking. “No, it's t-too much, I'm gonna-”  
    Rei let go and tried to cover a delighted grin. “My, my, doggy! You won't be able to enjoy your reward if you come that easily!”  
    “Sh-shut...up,” Koga panted, drooping over.  
    Rei leaned down and gently kissed the dripping head of Koga's cock, smiling. Koga stared at him.  
    "Here, doggy, let me show you how to do it."  
    He swallowed Koga down to the base, and Koga’s eyes went wide as he cried out. He groaned and thrusted his hips towards Rei's face. However, Rei pulled back as quickly as he had moved forward, letting go with a smack.  
    Rei tucked his hair behind one ear as he tilted his head, gently reaching out with his tongue to the tip of Koga's cock. Koga shivered as Rei's tongue rolled against him, eyes squeezing shut.  
    "Put it back...in...." Koga gasped.  
    Rei chuckled and slid his lips down the side of Koga's length. "What do you want, doggy?"  
    "Don't fuck with...mm-me! Suck me properly! Put my dick in your mouth!"  
    Rei let out another small laugh and drew back. "Where are your manners, doggy?" His fingers played with the leaking slit at the head of Koga's cock. "If you really want something you should ask politely."  
    "Fuck!" Koga's feet lifted off the floor and his heels dug into Rei's back. "Just...put it in your mouth...please..."  
    "Hmm?" Rei's piercing red eyes calmly watched him writhe.  
    "Please...please...put it in your mouth, please, let me cum, shit-"  
    "Good boy, good boy!" Rei descended on Koga again, rubbing his tongue along the underside of the dick from tip down to base. He swallowed the length again, his eyes closing with concentration, moving slowly up and down. Koga trembled beneath him as he began rolling Koga's balls between his fingers. He drew his mouth back up to the tip, and then back down to the base again. Koga let out wordless noises over and over, his face flushed and twisted up.  
    Koga thrust his hips up just as Rei's lips retreated yet again, hitting nothing but air. He let out a growl.  
    "Stop..fucking teasing me! Please!" He choked out the last word.  
    Rei stroked Koga's clenched thighs. “Very well,” he sighed as if resigned to comply. “You're being so well-behaved, after all.”  
    His lips parted around Koga's dick again and he slid up and down its length, speeding up a bit and matching Koga's thrusts towards him. His one hand continued to massage the inside of Koga's thigh, his other hand brushing through the light gray fuzz at the base of Koga's dick. The tip of his dick kept hitting the back of Rei's throat.  
    Koga's head tossed, his jaw jutted out, and finally the word broke out of his mouth, a slurred “senpai….”  
    Rei froze for a moment.  
    Koga threw his hips against him wildly as he came, and Rei moved his mouth, stroking his balls and swallowing up the cum that poured into his mouth.  
    Koga's cries gradually died down to panting, and Rei pulled back, moving up to lean over Koga. His hand lifted Koga's jaw and parted his lips. Koga was exhausted, limp and unresisting as Rei's mouth moved closer.  
    Rei's own lips parted and an offwhite, thick liquid dripped off of his tongue, down into Koga's upturned mouth before he could react. Koga let out a choked wail and tried moving away, but Rei's body pinned him down, his hands firmly holding Koga's head still and mouth open. Rei let the rest of the cum slide out and then licked his lips.  
    “You were worried about the mess, right?” Rei raised his finger to the corner of Koga's mouth. “Don't let it spill. It’ll be safest if you swallow it instead of spitting it out like last time.”  
    Koga's eyes stared wildly at Rei, but he couldn't say anything without closing his mouth. So he did, and then gagged, spitting the mess out into his shirt.  
    “What a messy, messy doggy.”  
    “This shit is your fault, shitty vampire.” Koga glared, unable to wipe his mouth out since his hands were still bound behind him.  
    “That it is,” Rei beamed, “that it is."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you ky kaoru.  
> Please please please talk to me about this shit I have so much to say about every single sentence. What Rei is thinking, what Koga is thinking, why I decided to have them do that, what this means for them later on, etc aaaaaa please criticize it and let me know how out of character they are and how bad the perspective changing is and how awkwardly the writing flows fjkbfkjhh yell at me to write more or something talk to me please thanks. thanks thx


End file.
